Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler is an eight-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Comany. She was born on June 4, 2004 to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and is the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. Mackenzie's father has two sons, Ryan and Tyler, from a previous relationship. Apart from dance, both Mackenzie and her sister take voice lessons. Outside of the show, Mackenzie dances with a different group at the studio, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside Maddie. She isn't used to the long rehearsal hours and often falls apart emotionally when things get difficult. In Dance Moms Mackenzie's older sister Maddie tends to get more praise from Melissa and Abby than Mackenzie does. Abby says she compares Mackenzie's dancing to Maddie's when Maddie was Mackenzie's age. While her sister is nearly always at the top, Mackenzie is usually at the bottom. She rarely ever gets solos, and is mostly left out of the group dances, but she doesn't seem bothered by it. When is put in the group dances, she is happy because she gets to work with the older girls, usually saying she's "ready to dance with the big girls." List of Solos Acro Genre Solos Season One *Mouse Trap Season Two *The Party Starts Right Now *My Parade *Shoulda Coulda Woulda *If The Shoe Fits *Daisy Chains *I Know U Luv It List of Duets Acro Jazz Genre Duets Season One *Why Can't We Be Friends? (with Vivi-Anne Stein) *Summer Fun (with Vivi-Anne Stein) *Snake Charmer (with Nia Frazier) Season Two *Circus Circus (with Nia Frazier) List of Trios Acro Genre Trios Season Two *Girl Fun (with Paige Hyland and Nia Frazier) *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us (with Paige Hyland and Nia Frazier) Awards Season One Duets *Why Can't We Be Friends?: Did not place *Summer Fun: Did not place *Snake Charmer: 1st Overall Season Two Solos *If The Shoe Fits: 10th Place *Daisy Chains: 1st Place *My Parade: 1st Overall *The Party Starts Right Now: 1st Overall *Shoulda Coulda Woulda: Did not place *U Know U Luv It: 2nd Overall Season Two Duets *Circus Circus: 1st Overall Season Two Trios *Girl Fun: Did not place *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us: 5th Overall Quotes Trivia *She and Mia Diaz have brothers with the same names (Ryan and Tyler). *Mackenzie has been taking voice and dance lessons since she was 2 and a half.http://ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php *Besides dance she likes to sing and make videos. *Her favorite subjects in school are mathhttp://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/melissa-maddie-mackenzie and reading. *If she doesn't end up being a professional dancer, she would like to be a Broadway star and a choreographer. *Her favorite styles of dance to perform are acro and jazz, but she likes to watch all the styles. *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of her and Maddie's dance items.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwRVvMFh0BA (around 1:19 mark) *Her favorite book series is Horrible Harry. *Her favorite city is New York. *Her favorite singer is Justin Bieber. She and the other girls met him at the 2012 Teen Choice Awards. *Her inspiration is Maddie, her older sister. *Mackenzie's favorite colors are pink and purple. *She likes doing group dances better than solos and trios because she gets to be with all her friends.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAZStJ5xexQ&feature=related *When asked about ever doing a lyrical solo, she answered that she wasn't into lyrical because acro is her favorite. *When asked about doing a sport other than dance, Mackenzie said she would play soccer. *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke Hyland. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister. Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration.http://ziegler-girls.com/maddie.php *According to her, Maddie is bossy, but they still have fun together. She also says they never get competitive with each other because she wants to be different. Gallery To view the gallery for Mackenzie Ziegler, click here. External Links * * * References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:2004 births Category:Ziegler Family Category:Maddie's siblings Category:Daughters of Melissa Ziegler Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Mackenzie Ziegler Category:Birthdays in June Category:8 Year Olds